King of Anything
by no1nosme
Summary: Brittany's terrible boyfriend always tells Brittany what to do.He's always controlling her life and she's tired of it. She's getting extremely fed up with it. What if she finally expresses her emotions? How you may ask? Through song, of coarse! Oneshot songfic


**Hola everyone! How's it going? Let's just go straight to the story, but first, the disclaimer.**

**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. I do own this story line. I do not own this song. Sara Bareilles owns this song. I do own Marcus.**

**King of Anything**

**Brittany's POV**

I put on a fake smile as I my boyfriend, Marcus sat down in front of me. Marcus always acted like he was the boss of my life. He never let me do anything for myself. I didn't want to break up with him for some reason.

I went to take a sip of my coffee, but Marcus stopped me.

Marcus said, "Do you know how unhealthy caffeine is?"

I was about to answer, but Marcus cut me off, "No. You don't. You never think. You're not allowed to drink coffee again."

I gave him a small nod.

* * *

I had finished up with that stupid date with Marcus. Marcus had driven me home because I had wanted to drive myself home. He never let me do anything for myself.

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room, crying hard. Why would Marcus doing all of this to me?

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I told myself what I usually do when I get this fed up with Marcus.

I whispered, "I am a amazing girl that Marcus doesn't deserve. He doesn't deserve my love."

I thought of something to get my frustration out. I grabbed my camera and placed it on my vanity table. I hit the 'record' button.

I stared at the camera and said, "This is for you, Marcus."

I started to sing a song I had wrote.

_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Keep drinkin' coffee_  
_Stare me down across the table_  
_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_  
_But I just keep quiet_  
_And count the cars that pass by_

I hadn't realized my sisters were watching from the door by now.

_You've got opinions, man_  
_We're all entitled to 'em_  
_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for time_  
_And try to not waste any more of mine_  
_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe_  
_But I'm not drowning_  
_There's no one here to save_

I jumped up and started singing the chorus. I started clapping along with it.

_Who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

I swung my hips along with the beat.

_You sound so innocent_  
_All full of good intent_  
_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_  
_Jump up on board with you_  
_Ride off into your dellusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_  
_With no direction oh_  
_But you won't ever see_

_You're so busy makin' maps_  
_With my name on them in all caps_  
_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

I started to dance along with my song.

_And who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

_All my life_  
_I've tried (tried)_  
_To make everybody happy while I_  
_Just hurt (hurt)_  
_And hide_  
_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_  
_To decide_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

_Who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_  
_Oh oh_  
_Ah_

I smirked at the camera and said, "Who made you the king of anything, Marcus?"

With that said, I ended recording my song.

* * *

A few days later, Marcus called me.

I picked up my phone at the sound of the familiar ringtone. I answered, "Yes?"

Marcus started yelling into the phone, "Why would you post this on the internet?"

I was confused, "Post what?"

"That video where you were singing that song! Billions of people have seen it and they're all hating on me because of you!"

I looked over to the door to my room. Jeanette and Eleanor were standing there, smirking. I immediately knew they had posted my video on the internet.

I slowly smirked then said into the phone, "You know what, Marcus? It's over." I hung up before he could respond.

I hugged my sisters tightly.

I heard my phone ringing. I rolled my eyes and said, "It's probably Marcus."

I picked up my phone and I was confused at the unknown number. I answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Brittany Miller?" I heard a voice ask.

"Um, yes, and if you don't mind my asking, who is this?" I asked.

The voice replied, "This is Mr. Jace, of Jace Records. Would you like to sign with us?"

My eyes became wide. I slowly replied, "Of coarse! Of coarse!"

I could tell he was smiling. "Good. I'll call later to set up a meeting date."

We hung up and I squealed.

* * *

I was on my way to start my new job. I decided to walk to work today for some strange reason. I was texting as I walked so I wasn't paying attention.

I suddenly ran face first into someone. I squeaked as I fell to the ground. The person who had rammed into me was still standing up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" I heard a male voice yell at me.

I looked up at him and froze. He was extremely handsome. He had honey colored eyes and russet colored hair. He had amazingly tanned skin.

He seemed frozen at the sight of me.

He stuttered, "S-Sorry." He quickly helped me to my feet.

"It's okay," I responded as I dusted myself off.

"Where are you heading?" he questioned me.

"To work," I responded.

He smiled. He said, "Let me walk you there."

I smiled and said, "Okay, thanks. I'm Brittany."

"I'm Alvin," he said as they walked off to Brittany's job.

This certainly wasn't the last time they saw each other.

* * *

**Awwwww! So sweet! I have no idea how this came to mind, it just did. I think it might've came from me listening to the song earlier...Oh well!**

**no1nosme's out! Peace!**

**~no1nosme~**


End file.
